Her Snow
by Delicate Petals
Summary: Mikoto wants her message to be delivered...SasuSaku implied


**A/N: **All I have to say about this Fic is that it is the first time I wrote a supernatural and having Mikoto in my Fic as a major character. So I hope you don't mind if it isn't so great. To be honest I enjoyed writing this. Hope you guys enjoy reading it!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Kishimoto.

Characters: Mikoto, Sakura, and Sasuke

(SASUSAKU IMPLIED)

"Blah" - Talking

'Blah'- thinking

_Blah - Significant_

* * *

**Her Snow**

The seven year old boy swayed his legs back and forth as he rested on his mother's lap. Lady Uchiha stared blankly out the window as she stroke her son's raven hair in gentle, circular motion. It had become very cold out side and darkness had started to creep in. The mother and child both sat near the burning fireplace. The mother, who was lost in her thoughts, watched as the flames danced around with each other and the son looked occasionally from his mother to the falling snow outside of the window. Some thing was bothering him.

"Ne…Kaa-san…?"

She broke out of her trance.

"Hm, Sasuke-kun?"

"I was wondering," Kids like him do a lot of that these days, "Why does it snow?"

Mikoto looked at her son for awhile and then laughed that angelic laugh that only a mother could create.

"I don't know. You tell me. Why do you think it snows?"

The young Sasuke looked at his mother for awhile and then scrunched up his eyebrows, and frowned. Mikoto could tell he was thinking. Hard. He remained in that expression for sometime until his faced changed into a sudden surprise, an idea dawning upon him.

"I think… it's when someone is feeling sad that it starts to snow."

Mikoto was taken aback by such a phrase from her youngest son. Was he sensing it?

She smiled again, this one a little bit forced. She had to know.

"Oh? And who do you think is feeling sad?"

The little boy connected his emotion-filled eyes with his mother's questioning look, a sad innocent frown placed upon his face.

"You, mother…"

Looks like he could tell after all. He was the observant type.

Mikoto looked at her little boys face and saw her sadness being reflected.

No. She wouldn't let that happen.

She laughed. Forcefully.

"Me, Sasuke-kun?" The blank face of her older son with eyes that sucked you in like a vortex flashed before her. Her heart shattered. "Why…Why would I be sad when I have my little warm flame to shine for me and melt the snow away?" She tightened her hold on her boy and looked at his youthful face. "And did you know that even when you're far away from me, knowing that you are following the path of light makes me happy, make all the snow go away?" She raised her arms up to visualize the snow going away.

Sasuke looked at her, a wide grin spreading across his face, emotions clearly visible is his obsidian eyes.

"Wait…does that mean…_ I_ make the snow go away for you Kaa-san?"

"Mm-hm!" She nodded her head.

The small Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and laughed.

'_Ha! I bet nii-san can't do that!'_

Mikoto first looked at her little boy and then outside where the snow had stopped falling.

'And that Sasuke-kun is no lie.'

- o -

The eye's of her son was so cold that she felt shivers run down her spine. Itachi stood in front of her, his blade gleaming in the moonlight, the shade of his eyes a cursed blood red.

Mikoto stood there in silence, trembling but from the inside she was screaming.

'Itachi, dear, what are you…where is Sasuke-kun?'

"Itachi…" She muttered out barely raising her hands to touch his face.

Her hands came in contact with his face and his blade came in contact with her heart.

A sudden pain pierced through her heart and she was sure that it wasn't the sword.

She had started to fall into an uncomfortable dark abyss but for some reason it wasn't unknown to her.

She could hear her name being yelled out by the man she had married, but only faintly as she fell.

And there as she was an inch away from the ground she was sure she saw a snowflake.

* * *

Eight years later…

The pink-haired medic-nin exited the hospital building.

She took in the fresh air as it passed by her which played with her hair and her dress as it went. Sakura had come accustomed to the smell of blood and medicines but she still hated it.

She was quiet as she walked down the streets and for some reason the by passers were too. Well they were all hushed-hushed about something,

Sakura rolled her eyes.

She quickened her pace as more people started to look at her and point and whisper until it got so annoying that she decided to run.

Sakura stopped after awhile when she finally was out of sight.

'Ugh. Naruto is probably going through the same thing. Maybe I should go visit him after I am done my training.'

(Training. That's all they've been doing just for the sake of one person. Just so they could be strong in enough to bring him back.)

Everyone in the village hidden in the leaf knew about the feelings that she and Naruto had and still have for the Uchiha prodigy so it was expected for people to be talking about the broken team seven when today was day that was marked down in history. The Uchiha Massacre. Today was the day. How she hated today's date and so it was natural for her to be grumpy and off-mood because of the dislike of it. Even when she had woken up in the morning and took in it's refreshing atmosphere she had seemed to choke on it while other days she would let it circulate in her body.

When had Sakura decided to start walking was unknown to her but she knew she wanted to stop. She looked up at the heavens and saw that it was a bright sunny day, where a breeze would come in and go rustling the leaves and playing with her hair. How ironic was it that it was such a beautiful day today, yet it was marked as one of the tragic days.

Sakura brought her eyes down and took in the surrounding. Great. Her feet had led her again to a place she didn't know she wanted to be in. Sakura looked around, confusion beginning to creep over her face. Where was she?

She was sure she had never been to this place. Ever.

'Was she even in Konoha?' She asked herself dumbly and then answered logically; 'of course, duh.'

Sakura was in an area were there were trees everywhere and there was just one pathway leading straight to an unknown place. Sakura walked.

'It doesn't seem anyone comes here'

Her feet kept on going and going when abruptly they stopped. Sakura looked in horror as she stood in front of the one place she really wish she wasn't.

The bubble haired girl walked slowly and cautiously as if expecting something to jump at her towards the gate while getting closer. She extended her arm and brushed her hand gently across the gates to the Uchiha district.

Against her will his name slipped out.

Sakura stared at the wooden gates in font of her as if she had seen something fascinating but she was looking at nothing. She was lost in her thoughts when suddenly…

Laughter.

Sakura, finally broken out of her trance, twirled around and to see where the laughter had came from.

"Hello?" She walked forward searching the area for any signs of people but succeeding in finding nothing.

'I must have imagined it.'

Brushing the laughter away from her mind she turned around to face the gate again and there for the second time today she was surprised. No, she was shocked. The gates that were once closed had now mysteriously opened.

'But how d-did they…?'

Sakura was scared. Really scared.

Sakura had started to think up ways to beat the person up for playing this joke on her, that was if this was a joke.

Should she enter? Her feet stepped forward. Guess so. Sakura stepped a couple of more steps that she was no longer standing in the gateway but a little distance away. Sakura examined her surrounding and saw abandon buildings with broken windows and (Sakura eyes expanded in horror) blood.

She didn't want to be here. Sakura wanted to run, but for some reason she couldn't. Her legs wouldn't budge. The image of Sasuke appeared before her and then soon followed by Itachi's.

She whimpered.

Sakura looked around and everywhere she saw was abandon houses with broken windows and walls stained with the Uchiha blood. Sakura sees blood everyday of her life and it shouldn't be affecting her but for some reason _the _Uchiha blood was. Sakura desperately tried to look for a place that there wasn't any blood but that's all she could find. And then it happened.

Some one had walked passed her. Someone, whose body was hazy and translucent. Where that person had come form, she didn't know. But she wanted to know where it was going. She turned around to see and what she saw was nothing. Sakura felt dizzy. She frantically looked around to see if anyone was here because she had started to here voices. Whispers. Sakura's mind was racing and her heartbeat pumping so rapidly that she felt she was going to barf. Sakura wanted to scream but she was too frightened to. She brought her hand to her chest to slow down the thumping of her heart but to no avail. The Kunoichi looked around again because at the time it seemed that's all she could do and then, once again it came and it went; two people were sitting together and laughing. Sakura was sure one had even looked at her. That alone was enough to make Sakura scream. And run. And so that's what she did. She desperately ran away from the images and voices but the more she ran the more images came and the more voices she heard. Sakura hadn't realized that she was running more into the district then away from it until she couldn't run anymore and had stopped.

'W-what is going on? This is isn't…'

Her train of thoughts had stopped only to be replaced by another.

'They've stopped.'

Sakura looked around and she was now in front of a very large but beautiful house. Nothing was around her. No voices, no people, nothing. Only her and a few houses.

'I'm Hallucinating!'

Sakura scowled and cursed herself and shook here head when again something caught her eyes. There she stood and watched in the distance there was a boy, a very small boy, a boy she had seen at the academy when she was young, running towards someone. The back of the boy looked so familiar.

"Kaa-san!"

Sakura bit her lip.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura was now watching a seven year old Sasuke running towards his mother.

This was too much for Sakura.

Darkness had started to surround her being and she knew that she was falling.

XxXxXxXxX

As the eyelids opened, the emerald eyes tried to focus in on something but found it difficult when the golden sunlight blinded her.

Sakura rubbed her temples and then slowly brought her body to sit up. It took a moment for everything that had happened enter in her brain. She gasped.

Sakura anxiously looked around and saw that she was lying in the middle of a road that seemed very familiar for some reason. She sighed.

How she had got here was beyond her but she was more relived that she was not anywhere near the Uchiha district.

She brought her face to be buried in her hands.

'It was a dream, just a silly dream…'

"Good evening…"

Sakura looked up.

And there stood the most beautiful and angelic looking woman. The radiant sun outlined the woman's slim form. Her raven hair delicately fell in front of her shoulders and her pale skin contrasted with her dark dress.

Even though Sakura had never met this woman in her life for some reason she knew perfectly well who it was. It looks like she is more connected to Sasuke-kun than she thought…

"Y-Your…S-Sasuke-kun's…" She stuttered, horrified. Knowing who she was didn't change the fact that she is suppose to be dead.

"Mother? Yeah." And she laughed as if it was humorous.

She extends her arms and offers her hand. Sakura looks at the hand in an alienated way.

"It's alright. I won't harm you." And for some reason Sakura believes her. So she takes her hand and takes into notice that if her flesh goes through hers, supposedly. And she is relieved to find out that it doesn't.

'It's official. I'm dreaming, I'm hallucinating or I'm dead.' And she forces those words into her mind so much that she finally started to believe it. She calmed down.

Sakura got up with the help of the lady in front of her.

They had started to walk. Sakura followed the woman before her, silently. She occasionally looked at her and saw always that she was smiling.

Mikoto had stopped and so did Sakura.

Sakura looked ahead and she decided she was getting tired of being surprised.

They both had stopped in front of the Uchiha gates.

Sakura was confused by it all that her mind was hurting.

'I'm tired of thinking. I give up. What ever happens, happens, I will just follow along.' Because she knew she had nothing else to do.

They stand there in silence.

Sasuke's face flashes in her mind.

The green-eyed girl talks.

"Sasuke-kun's precious to you, isn't he?

Mikoto doesn't turn around but laughs.

"Off-course he is, both of my sons are."

Sakura scolds herself. What a stupid question that was.

Sakura decides to remain quiet, afraid she might ask something stupid again.

Mikoto turns around, her obsidian locking with Sakura's emerald. She decides to break the silence.

"I can tell by looking at you, you have a bond with Sasuke-kun don't you?"

Sakura looks at Mikoto, taken aback.

Her expression changes form surprise to a sudden sadness.

"I don't know about now but we _used_ to have a bond, but even then …I didn't know what that bond was…and now it just seems an empty hole."

Sakura feels the tears swell up in her eyes but she wants to keep it in. She has to.

Silence. Sakura laughed inwardly. I guess she and any Uchiha were just meant to share silence.

But once again Mikoto breaks it but there is so much sadness in her voice this time that Sakura could feel it crawl into her skin.

"I lost one child, and now I feel like I'm starting to lose the other too.…"

Sakura looked at her and for some reason she could feel her pain, not completely off-course, but somewhat. Sakura had a sudden desire to help the mother of the one she loved maybe because she was seeing more of herself in the lady Uchiha.

Mikoto continued, "It pains me to see Sasuke-kun this way."

And Sakura suddenly felt pain, as if a sword was being stabbed into her viciously when she looked at the raven-haired woman's face. She was crying.

Apparently Mikoto didn't notice until Sakura made it obvious that she was staring. Mikoto wiped them away.

"Forgive me…it's just nice to have your feelings being shared with someone." And there once again she smiled. Sakura wondered how she kept on smiling like that and unbeknownst to her, once upon time Sasuke had thought the same thing about Sakura.

Sakura bowed her head down, "Yes it is…"

Sakura clenched her fist. She now had another reason to bring Sasuke back. First it was for herself, then later it was for Naruto who went through so much because of the Uchiha, and now it was for happiness of this woman. Sakura decided she had suffered enough. She deserves to be in peace now.

So Sakura wanted to give her hope and reassurance.

"Me and Naruto are trying really hard to bring Sasuke-kun back, and I promise we won't die until he comes back…Uchiha san" A determined face looked at the Uchiha.

Mikoto smiled.

Silence. Again.

Sakura fidgeted.

"May I ask you something Uchiha-san?"

"Hm?"

"Just now before I talked to you, I saw a younger Sasuke-kun running towards you, well his spirit anyways…"

A sad smile had spread across her face. But it still was a smile.

"But how is that possible? I mean Sasuke-kun isn't…umm…dead." She ended with merely a whisper.

It took Mikoto a while to answer but she did in the end.

"Yes, Sasuke indeed isn't dead but…his innocence had died along time ago…with us…with his clan."

And Sakura knew Mikoto wanted to cry there but she was keeping it in. So Sakura decided she would cry for herself and Mikoto.

One tear came after the other and the more she wiped them away the more they came. It had been awhile since she had cried like that. And inside Sakura was glad that she was crying in front of the mother who gave birth to the boy she loved.

Mikoto slowly walked over to Sakura and gently wiped away her tears with her sleeves and gave her a radiant smile. Sakura envied Sasuke. _He was always given the best of smiles._

"I have a favor," Mikoto looked at Sakura to see if she was willing "Can you deliver this message to my boys. I wish I could do it myself but they had drowned in so much darkness that I am no longer to reach them." Tears swelled up in her eyes.

Sakura nodded her head.

"If you are able to then can you tell Itachi that even today, even now, he still remains as my son and I don't regret calling him that. Ever."

Sakura looked at the woman before her in amazement. 'What an amazing mother…'

"And can you tell my Sasuke-kun something too? ...Can you tell him that for some reason," Tears had started to flow down Mikoto's face, "It won't stop snowing."

Silence stretched out between them.

Mikoto had gotten rid of her tears and once again she had a smile plastered upon her face.

Sakura was confused at the last statement. What was that suppose to mean?

Sakura pondered but not for to long because…

"Ne, tell me what do you think of the title Lady Uchiha?"

Sakura blushed at the question. Mikoto was implying something. She just knew it.

Sakura decided she should answer her honestly. _After all Mikoto was honest herself._

"It's nice." _Very nice._

Mikoto laughed.

Sakura looked at her and then all of sudden her surrounding became black. Sakura couldn't see anything anymore. All she could here was Mikoto's laughter in the distant echoing throughout.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura brought her hands to her eyes and rubbed them and then slowly opened them.

'I knew it, it was just a dream."

Sakura started to wonder about the dream she just had but was interrupted when another thought came barging in.

She brought her body up abruptly and saw her surroundings. She was in someone's house.

In someone's room. A guy's room. The room wasn't as pleasant looking as it was pleasant in feeling. The room for some reason felt comfortable.

There were clothes all over the place and books piled up everywhere and spider webs hung all over the place. This room looked abandon. Sakura decided she should go thank the person who brought her here.

Sakura looked around for someone and anyone but she found no one.

As Sakura stepped out of the main doors (alas finding them) she thought about two rooms that stood out the most to her. One room was shut and she did not dare look into it because as she passed by it she had felt a coldness and numbness entering her body. And when she passed by the other room she felt warm and relaxed as if it were in a dream.

Sakura had stepped outside and looked around.

"Oh no…"

Sakura looked around confusion consuming her.

The jaded-eyed girl couldn't budge. This was too weird.

'What just happened? Was that a dream or did that really just ….happen to me.'

Sakura didn't know was going on. She didn't know if what just happened to her was real or not but she decided it was time for her to leave before she went insane. So Sakura ran.

She eventually found the exit and this time she was not terrified by any hazy images because they had all gone.

The blanket of darkness had covered the sky. Clouds also accompanying.

Sakura now stood outside of the gate and looked once more at the _still Uchiha inhabitant._

Sakura turned around and readied her self to run when she felt something hit her nose. It was white, it was soft, and it was cold.

Snow.

Sakura looked up at the heavens as more came down.

Sakura smiled, sadness hiding in its corners,

Whether that was a dream or not, Sakura didn't care. It was real enough to her.

Sakura ran.

'Don't worry Uchiha-san…I will deliver your message and I will bring Sasuke-kun back. _It's an Uchiha's promise._'

And Sakura ran further away from the district and entered the main streets of Konoha and she took into notice there was no snow insight. In fact it was pretty warm and the sky was clear.

Definitely not a dream.

And as Sakura trained that night and all through out morning she could hear, even though it was faint, gentle words of gratitude were being whispered and carried with the wind.

- o -

Three months later...

Sakura stood there in front of the person who had become her strength and her weakness. She readied herself to fight him to bring him back.

They stood there, unspeaking.

And in an instant Sakura remembers and she then decides.

Time to deliver the message.

"Sasuke-kun…before we start, I have a message for you…"

Sasuke narrows his eyes though curiosity lingering in them.

"I have a message for you, from your mom…"

And right there as if something triggers inside him he takes out his blade and aims it her dangerously towards the pink haired kunoichi.

"That's stupid. How can you have a message from my mother, she-"and then he stopped because something fell on his blade. He looked closely at it and indeed it was what he speculated. It was snow.

"Sasuke-kun, it just won't…"

Sasuke raises his head slowly to look at the one person before him, but he thought he heard two people. When his obsidian eyes was at level with her emerald, his eyes widened in horror. Guess he thought right.

And there before him was (unbeknownst to them all) the future Lady Uchiha with pink locks, solid and there, standing next to the Past Lady Uchiha with Raven tresses, hazy and distant. Both of them had tears running down there face.

"…Stop snowing."

Strength left his legs and he hit the ground.

"Mother…?"

- Fin

* * *

Reviews make me become a puddle of goo! 


End file.
